The present disclosure relates generally to ground support equipment for aircraft and, more particularly, to air filtration devices that may be used with such equipment.
Prior to a flight, aircraft often spend a considerable amount of time on the ground to load passengers, repair or replace parts, load equipment, and so forth. Electrical power is often required to support such activities. However, grounded aircraft often have their engines shut down and, therefore, are unable to provide power for electrical systems, air conditioning systems, and the like. Accordingly, when grounded, traditional aircraft systems are temporarily connected to a variety of ground support equipment that may be mounted on portable carts that are placed in close proximity to the grounded aircraft. Such ground support equipment typically includes an air conditioner unit capable of providing conditioned air to the aircraft electronics, passenger cabins, equipment, and so forth. However, in some cases, such conditioned air may include particulates or other contaminants that negatively impact the operation of an aircraft. Accordingly, there exists a need for systems that address this problem.